


And So The Sky and the Moon Became One

by LadyRose82



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6993022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRose82/pseuds/LadyRose82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka loved her from a distance for so long... When confronted with her feelings... What will she do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So The Sky and the Moon Became One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Sailor Senshi Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Sailor+Senshi+Friends).



And So The Sky and the Moon Became One  
By Chari Vondillarizz

Check out my fan fiction Facebook page at: www.facebook.com/ladyrose82fanfic  
Warning: Adult themes and content, reader discretion advised.  
Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from any existing properties of the Sailor Moon Universe, with exception of originally created characters and properties. Thank you.

Credit of Inspiration: I want to thank my friends of Sailor Senshi Guardians! Thanks to them and the Infinity Arc of Sailor Moon Crystal, I am expanding my view and looking at things in a different light.

…. And So It Began….

The years had turned into decades and those decades into centuries. Of course those centuries turned into millennia. As time went on things changed in the world of the Senshi of the Sky. The world itself had changed and so much with it. Michiru was still her best friend and partner… But there was a coldness about her. She seemed content to alternate between touring Earth as the Violinist Michiru Kaioh and the Outer Solar System as Eternal Sailor Neptune. She spent less and less time with the other Senshi, including Haruka. She had stopped asking Haruka to come with her on her trips, particularly her musical tours. Haruka still loved racing as she always had, but she could not understand Michiru’s ability to stay away from their princess so much. The Senshi of the Sky could not bring herself to do it.

Eventually she had confronted Michiru about the changes she had seen in her over their long life together, that had not been a good night….

…Michiru stood there, with the London skyline behind her on the balcony of her suit, her hands on her hips, “Of course I have changed Ruka! It’s been nearly fifteen hundred years now! What’s strange here is not me, it’s you! You haven’t changed since the day we met… her!”

Haruka’s entire being shook with fury, “She was our princess! She is our queen! It is our duty to serve her and protect her above all else!”

A huff escaped Michiru’s lips, “Yes, we have a duty to protect her and the New Silver Millennium. But that doesn’t include the way that you worship her Ruka!” …

The conversation had only gone downhill from there. That was at least two years ago. Haruka had come to see time as fluid over the years and scarcely noticed its passing anymore. Then the worst thing that could happen to her Queen happened…. An evil entity had taken the form of their old foe… One she had never really known personally… It had taken the shape and sound of Queen Beryl…. The demon had tricked Endymion much as the original Beryl had and in the end he had perished. Neo Queen Serenity had taken it so hard. She had spent what felt like an eternity locked in her room and would see no one, not even Lady Serenity or Luna. Haruka’s own heart broke to know that her Queen was in such deep pain.

Things went on this way for a very long time, Lady Serenity and Luna handling the queen’s duties as well as the late king’s. All Haruka wanted to do was to make her feel better, to see her smile once more. Late one night she was beating the stuffing out of a sparring dummy when she heard someone behind her. Haruka swallowed and turned to face Michiru, “What do you need Neptune?”

The two of them were still trying to figure out how to be partners since they were no longer lovers. They hadn’t been since that night in London. Michiru held her hands up, “I didn’t come to fight with you Ruka. I came to help.”

Haruka’s brow furrowed, “What are you talking about Michi?” The Sky King was genuinely confused by Michiru’s words. What did she need her help with?

Michiru laughed, though Haruka could hear a hint of bitterness in it, “Even after all of this time, you still deny it, don’t you? Even to yourself, you can’t admit how you feel and what you want Ruka.”

There was something in Michiru’s statement that hit a nerve and Haruka grabbed a kendo stick and threw it at Michiru as she yelled, “What in the hell are you talking about Michi! Our queen suffers and you play at riddles instead of saying what you mean!”

With her typical elegance and grace, Michiru dodged the stick and shook her head, “That is just it Ruka…. Our queen suffers and while we all suffer with her, no one suffers with her the way that you do. Don’t you see Ruka?” She sighed as Haruka looked at the floor, wheel slowing beginning to move in her head. The Senshi of the Deep Sea pursed her lips, “Yes, I think you finally do.” She closed the distance between them and kissed her cheek, “Go and tell her how you feel. It may be the only thing that can save her Ruka.” 

Haruka watched Michiru walk out and she stood there for what felt like an eternity. Michiru had been right of course. Her partner had an annoying habit of being right. Yet how could Haruka go and face Serenity, no she preferred to call her Usagi if she were being honest. How could she tell the queen that grieved for her lost king that she was in love with her? She couldn’t. She wouldn’t. Haruka would simply continue to serve and protect Usagi as she had for so long now. That would be enough for the Senshi of the Sky.

However, there was little change in the queen as time went on. She was eventually able to take back some of her duties, still she walked around looking like an apparition of her former self. Haruka watched her with such sorrow in her own heart sometimes it felt as if a great stone were weighing her down. One night Haruka received a summons from the queen to her chambers with no explanation at all. 

Frightened by the possibilities of what could be wrong, Haruka made haste and arrived at the doors to Neo Queen Serenity’s chambers in moments. She stood dead in her tracks and stood there, starring at the door a moment. Her exchange with Michiru in the training room flooded into her mind and Haruka attempted to push it back, forcing herself to enter with no sign of her inner turmoil on her face. She could not allow Usagi to know that she was worried… Or anything else…

Once inside Haruka laid eyes on the most beautiful ghost in all of the universe. Time had turned her golden locks silver, but she remained stunning. Usagi sat on a small white sofa wearing a soft pink nightgown. It was not often that she saw her like this, not dressed and acting as Neo Queen Serenity. Tonight Haruka could see Usagi Tsukino shining through.

She walked over and bowed to her, “You asked to see me your highness. What can I do for you this evening?” As Usagi looked up at Haruka and paralyzed her with those timeless cobalt eyes.

When Usagi spoke, her voice was so soft and small, “Please Haruka, I did not ask to see you as your queen. I asked to see you as my friend.” She patted the seat next to her.

Haruka shook her head, not trusting herself and replied, “I am fine Serenity. But my question remains, what did you want to see me about?”

Pain struck Usagi’s features, “I asked to see you as my friend. Please, call me Usagi… Or Koneko like you used to.” She chuckled and her eyes became distant.

How could Haruka address her so informally aloud, knowing what lay in her heart? Still, there was nothing she could deny the beauty before her, “Of course… Koneko.”

She watched as Usagi stood and went to the doorway of her balcony, the moonlight making her look like an ancient goddess. Usagi giggled and turned slightly, just enough for Haruka to see the first genuine smile she had seen on her queen since Endymion had died. Usagi spoke, “Thank you. It makes me happy when you call me that. It always has.”

A force greater then herself carried Haruka over to stand with Usagi, “I’d do anything to see you smiling and happy again Usagi.” She looked up at the moon, full and bright.

A moment later, Haruka felt a delicate hand in her own and when she looked down Usagi was holding her hand and looking at her. Haruka did not understand the expression her queen wore. Usagi smiled once more, “I know you would Haruka. That alone makes me happy.”

There was something in Usagi’s expression, the way she held her hand, or perhaps it was the moonlight… Haruka did not know. Whatever it was, it was overpowering. She leaned down, stopping perhaps an inch from Usagi’s face, “Koneko, I…”

Her words were cut off when she felt Usagi press her lips to Haruka’s. Haruka’s eyes widened, her mind sparing a thought of amusement for the changing of rolls from the first night they spoke…. As Uranus and Sailor Moon. Haruka could not stop this, whatever it was, and so she wrapped her arms around her queen and slowly closed her eyes as she sunk into this kiss as if it were the oxygen she needed to stay alive.

After what had to have been several minutes, the two broke the kiss and Usagi spoke, “I love you too Haruka. Please do not leave me tonight. I beg of you, stay with me.”

There was a pink in Usagi’s cheek that Haruka could not ignore and heat in her own skin. She nodded and whispered, “I will stay by your side for as long as you wish Usagi.”

Usagi’s eyes filled with tears, “Thank you Haruka….” No more words were said for a long time as Usagi crushed her lips against Haruka’s and the two stayed there, their arms wrapped around one another.

Eventually Haruka broke the kiss and gazed into the sky blue orbs of the goddess before her and spoke, her voice echoing in the stillness of the night, “Are you sure about this Usagi?” She would not be the dishonorable soldier who took advantage of the widowed queen.

Those eyes blinked and Usagi took a step back, “I am certain Haruka.” She took the pins that held her trademark odangos in place from her hair and let the silver strands fall around her. Then she slipped the straps to her nightgown off of her shoulders one at a time. As the second strap slipped the dress fell and it revealed Usagi’s naked form bathed in moonlight. Haruka gasped as she was engulfed in the beauty of it. Usagi’s alabaster skin, her soft lips, her round breasts, her thin waist and her surprisingly long legs. All of that magnified by those sky blue eyes and that silver hair.

Usagi stepped forward, out of her nightgown, and she looked into Haruka’s eyes as she began unbuttoning her white blouse. With a gentle touch she pushed Haruka’s shirt back, off of her shoulders and onto the floor. The queen looked up at her and Haruka could not find the words to speak. All she could do was nod. As she did Usagi trailed kisses all along her collar and then her arms draped around Haruka’s neck. At last, Haruka found her voice, “Usagi Tsukino… I… You are the most beautiful creature in the universe. You always have been.”

That smile she loved appeared on Usagi’s face again and Haruka found that it melted all of her inhibition and hesitation away. She swiftly scooped Usagi into her arms and took her to the bed, laying her down and gazing upon her for an instant before straddling her and kissing her again, letting her tongue mingle with Usagi’s as her hand cupped Usagi’s breast.

A moan reverberated from Usagi, spearing Haruka on. She released Usagi form her kiss and began kissing her skin until her lips met with the supple nipple of Usagi’s right breast. Haruka moaned as she started kissing and suckling that breast, her free hand trailing down Usagi’s skin until she was just above the line of her warm center. She could feel Usagi’s body trembling. Haruka could feel the heat in her skin and it was as if this night was breathing life back into the ghost that was her once her precious queen.

As she felt Usagi’s body move, urging her forward with her hips, Haruka happily obliged. Her fingers made their way further down and dove into Usagi’s warm center, moving back and forth, feeling the wetness and heat intensifying. Soon she felt Usagi’s hand on her own body and it set Haruka ablaze in a way she had never experienced, even with Michiru.

This giving and receiving of pure ecstacy continue long into the night. Finally, as the first rays of sun crept into the royal chamber the two of them collapsed tangled together sticky with sweat and silver hair sprawled everywhere. As the two of them drifted off Haruka heard Usagi murmuring in a drowsy tone, “As long as I wish? What if I wish for forever?” Haruka’s head shot up, but when she looked at Usagi it was clear that she was sleeping. Forever? Did she just say forever?


End file.
